What's the Worst That Can Happen?
by what'syourpoison
Summary: after the loss of his family and the defeat of Wyatt, Chris has befrended a champion and gets in a little deep when it comes to the new girls in town.
1. Chapter 1

**What's the Worst that can Happen?**

**_I do not own Charmed, it's characters nor any reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

_This is my first fan-fic so please bear with me. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you don't review oh well, at least I asked and you being mean is not my problem. Love you anyway. _

To give you a view of the two new girls in town this is their introduction so I don't waste your time and mine with it later:

Celice- straight blonde hair touching the middle of her back with two red streaks just in the front, blue eyes, Buffy the vampire slayer pretty with similar build, demon, power of siren and conjure atheme at will.

Alyssa- slightly wavy brown hair just below her shoulders, hazel eyes, faith from BVS pretty and similar build, witch, active power energy balls and levitation.

Celice and Alyssa walked to the front door of the grand house before them and stopped. "Why did we decide to do this again?" Alyssa asked slightly taken back by the eerie feeling in her gut telling her to turn back now. "because the only way to know for sure is to ask, that's why" Celice replied knowing very well this could turn out badly. They both continued to stand on the stairs watching the house as if waiting to be dropped through some unknown trap door if they walked any closer. The manor before them was old, but somehow still looked new. Despite the years and many repairs the house was still in great condition.

They each took the last step warily and looked at each other expecting the other to make the first move. "You ring the bell. Your idea, your problem." Alyssa stated shaking her wavy brown hair away from her face. "Your closer, you do it" Celice replied beginning to regret this decision more an more and the moments passed. "Fat chance!! You're the one that said we should ask for help from them when things really went downhill. I do recall being the one that said we could handle all on our own. As if they will want to help anyway. It's not like we're innocents coming by for a potion or two, we're…" Celice shot her a glare that very clearly said 'one more word and you'll be through the front door.' Alyssa simply looked at her blonde friend commandingly. Both knew this was the only way to stop the attacks and finally be able to walk outside without watching for the next well armed demon feeling the need to run them through. Celice brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face and took a deep breath. Alyssa checked her shirt to make sure she wasn't showing too much skin, despite the fact it was a little too small due to the dryer incident a couple days earlier. Celice watched her friend a little puzzled at her failed attempt. "You know, if you hadn't set the dryer on high for an hour you would have that problem." "Hey, how was I supposed to know that my shirt would shrink? It's not like I aced home-ec or had any interest in becoming the happy house wife." Both laughed a little at this with the recollection of their first attempt to cook in high school causing the home-ec room to be "out of order" for the rest of the year.

Celice reached out and rang the door bell with a shaky hand. If this didn't work her best friend would be screwed and so would she by association. They heard shuffling inside the house and finally were greeted by none other than Chris Halliwell. "May I help you?" Alyssa's jaw dropped at the sight of the handsome witch before her. Celice stepped forward, "we were hoping you could help us out. We have a slight problem." Chris looked at the pair quizzically, "if your problem has anything to do with my credit or your friends inability to speak, I can't help you." Alyssa shook out of her mild trance, "what?, no, I'm just, kinda shy." Celice tried to suppress her laughter. Chris stepped aside and beckoned them in. just as they reached the living room a tall blonde male came stomping down the stairs seeming frustrated and annoyed. "Chris, that's it, no more doing you any favors! You say 'oh, Spike, be a pal and make this potion for me. It's not hard just do exactly what the book says', what do I do? I make the damn potion. I can tell you now…." The vampire stopped as he saw the glare from Chris and the awe in the faces of the two strangers. "Spike, how nice of you to walk in raving like a fucking lunatic." Spike looked from on stranger to the other. The black dust covering his face didn't hide his embarrassment, "i-i-it exploded." Chris rolled his eyes and decided that if he just acted like that hadn't happened they wouldn't start asking questions. Both girls wanted to laugh but knew it would inspire questions that needn't be answered just yet.

_**Sorry but this will have to be taken one chapter at a time. Should end up with one or two a day though. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are again. I don't own anything here.**_

Alyssa and Celice looked from the poor blonde back to Chris waiting for his next response. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Chris said trying to lighten the mood a little. Celice looked to Alyssa with slight desperation but she was holding firm to her opinion that this was completely unnecessary. Chris saw this exchange of stares and began to get a bit uneasy about the lack of conversation. "You two wanna start with names? I'm thinking if you need my help I should know what to call you." Celice gave up her silent begging with Alyssa and decided to get to the point without too much small talk in the middle that might end in an attack on her for being the demon just invited in. "I'm Celice and this is Alyssa. We did a little research and found that the only way to fix our problem was to come to you for help. No one else will do. We are being attacked constantly by these creatures that are hell bent on killing us." Chris tried to register this but something wasn't right. Since when do innocents actually come by ringing the doorbell and asking for help? "What exactly do you mean by creatures? Are we talking murderous chipmunk here or what?" "no, these things are human size and often bigger. Some have giant claws and teeth while others look like people but can make these fire balls and move things without touching them. This has been going on for almost a year and we can't shake it. We heard you could be of assistance." "well, if you are being attacked constantly that means someone has a vendetta." Alyssa and Celice couldn't suppress the unmistakable look of 'duh' at this and Alyssa decided that the plan to make them think they were both innocent mortals was failing miserably.

Just as she was going to get into a bit more detail spike had come back into the living room unheard and unnoticed. He had been listening and sharing the same thoughts as his friend 'something about this isn't right'. He hadn't noticed the hall table and tripped rather noisily onto the floor just in the doorway to the living room. The plan of playing mortal was defiantly out of the question now because just as the racket ensued the startled Celice and Alyssa had jumped into the battle position. Both men gazed as Alyssa was floating in midair with an energy ball ready to be thrown and Celice conjured a rather long atheme waiting to put it through something's heart. "So, you two wanna really explain why you're here of would you rather take spike apart first?" said Chris glancing between the two and then his rather frightened looking friend. The thought of these two chicks coming at him did not look promising. Both girls realized what had happened and began to settle back into their seats. Celice's atheme disappeared into a small wisp of smoke and Alyssa had her feet back on the ground, her hands by her sides. Celice spoke first seeing that Alyssa was still a little shaken by Spike scaring them both out of their minds. After all, she is the one all of the demons were sent after in the first place.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is too weird for you but we really do need your help." "You wanna explain why you're both so jumpy or just get to the fighting part?" Alyssa finally understood why Celice had decided to come here. Things were getting out of control. The smallest thing had set them both off and she was loosing control. If she hadn't gone down there she wouldn't be in this and here friend wouldn't be forced to risk her own life to protect her. "I screwed up. This is my fault and I know it. Celice is only trying to protect me from my own stupidity. I thought it would work but it backfired," her voice was beginning to shake with the emotion welling up to the surface, "if I had listened to Celice in the first place we wouldn't be in this. She told me not to. She said wait but I couldn't do it. I had to help. All I did was fuck us both over and…" she began sobbing quietly and Chris looked to Spike for something to say. Spike tried but no words could form.

Celice saved them the trouble of asking what Alyssa had done that was so wrong. "Alyssa, you are not to blame here. I told you that. You did help. Granted we're now being hunted down but that's not your fault. I'm helping you because I choose to. If I blamed you I would have let them have you when this all started. Hello, I'm a demon, it's what I do." Chris got a firmer stance at this revelation but Spike looked at the small blonde with a lot more interest. "Whoa, wait just a minute, you're a demon and you're a witch. Why exactly are the two of you 'best friends'?" "Shut up Chris. I think they need to tell what exactly they, or she, did to piss off the entire underworld." Chris glared at Spike then complied. He couldn't help but get jumpy around demons. After all, he was the child of a charmed one.

Alyssa had gotten control of herself and began to explain, "Celice and I are like the two of you, fighting the good fight and all, only with a little bit less on the saving all of innocents. Celice got a lead on a big demon rounding up troops to try and knock Wyatt off of his pedestal. She went into the hideout to try and get up more on the plan. She told me to sit back since they had a demon in there that could smell a witch within a 100ft. radius of him. Both of us knew that if she was in there for a second longer than we agreed I'd come in to get her out. Thing is, we agreed to give about three hours and after one I got restless. Everything went perfect on her part. No one suspected that a siren would be a spy. She found out that the leader was working for the source and this was a plan that no one could ever know about. At the two hour mark I decided that we should end this and just kill the leader and be done with it. Thing is, I didn't know who the leader was. I ran in with the plan to kill him and get out. Then it would all be over with but when I did there were hundreds of demons standing in one room. A direct contact to the source had come in to lay out the way they would carry out their plan. I thought he was the leader we were after. Celice had already convinced him to follow here into a 'private' room where she was in the process of killing him. I took out the contact and if it weren't for Celice's perfect timing I would have been killed. We got out barely alive with more than one scar for a friendly reminder. Well, at least she did. My whitelighter could only heal me so basically, she almost died and I left without a scratch. We went into hiding until she could fight again. I told my whitelighter the deal and he stayed away but not before telling us that we should find the charmed ones if we needed help. Then he was killed by Wyatt. Things died down during the battle and for a few months after. That's when they started coming. There's no stopping them. We have to find a way to get them off our tails. Somehow make them think that we're no longer important."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, I don't own anything. Also, incase you were wondering, this is AU.**_

Alyssa was trying to keep from loosing her head but just thinking about what happened got her worked up. It didn't matter that Celice forgave her; she was still to blame for this. Chris looked from the shaken up Alyssa, to Celice who was still waiting for an answer from the only two that could help them now. "So you guys pissed off the source of all evil and now we're supposed be thrown in the mix. What exactly makes you think we want to be attacked at all hours of the night too?" Spike knew exactly where this was going. "Chris, why don't we go and have a little chat in the kitchen real quick? Let these girls pull themselves together." "But I don't…." "No, in the kitchen." Spike pushed Chris toward the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and checked that they were out of earshot. "Spike, I don't think we can help them. There's nothing we can do to throw demons off anyone's trail. If there was I'm pretty sure someone would have done it by now." "Look, I know we can't throw anyone off their trail with magic but maybe with a little help, they can throw them off all on their own." "What are you talking about? They've been chased for almost a year now. I really don't think that us getting involved is a good idea. You saw what happened. They're quite capable of taking care of themselves." "If they are so skilled then why are they here?" "How the hell should I know? For all we know this is a trap. Energy balls are a demonic power you know. Why would a witch use energy balls?" "Maybe there's more to this than we know. They really haven't told us much Chris." "You just wanna actually have something to fight now don't you? You're getting sick of potions and demons that are worthless. You still can't help but get off on a good fight!!" "I didn't say that you did, okay? Maybe I am looking for a good fight but the key word here is 'good'. They need our help and…" a loud crash rang out in the living room. The boys ran in only to find Alyssa on the floor and Celice gone. Chris looked at Spike in defeat, "alright, we'll help them. If this turns out to be some trap and I get killed, I'm haunting your ass till you go hell then I'm coming down there so I can kick your ass for getting me in this mess." "What if I'm already dead when you get killed?" "You're dead now! I'm still haunting you until you're insane." They went to help Alyssa up but she was unconscious. After a couple minutes of shaking, slapping, and ice water they got her to come to. "Alyssa, what happened?" She looked from one face to the other then looked for the third that was missing. "They got Celice! They all came out of nowhere. They took her. They…" "Alyssa, hey, remember me? Chris, the one that is supposed to be helping you. You have to give me more to go on than just 'they'." "They were after me. They thought she was me. There were three of them. Two were warlocks but the third seemed like he had a different agenda. He's the one that took her. He shimmered like she does so I'm guessing demon but must have been a good one. He pointed her out as me then took her away. The other two hit me from behind, but seemed terrified when the third came. It was almost as if he could have killed them with one mere look."

Celice looked around what looked like a mausoleum. The man that had taken her was pacing in thought. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" "All very good questions my dear. Look, I don't want to kill you. I'm on your side. Running from the source. I know you're not Alyssa. I also know you're not a witch. The way I see it, I did you and your friend a favor. No demon would dare find you or attack you in my presence." "just who the hell are you? Last I checked there wasn't a demon whose power was to annoy everyone to death with arrogance. Wait, no way!!!! You're…." "Balthazar, that is correct. Of course I choose to go by Cole now. You see, when I heard that I wasn't the only one on the run, well, I figured you could use a hand." "Why did you take me and make them think I was Alyssa?" "Come on honey, I demon such as yourself can't be that naïve. They think the one they're after is now in the possession of Balthazar. No one will try for her with me. One or two just might but now days….." "So you're choosing to help us? Why? The great Balthazar helping the good guys doesn't seem too probable." "Come on, not you too. I already went through this with the sisters, I. Am. Good." "How'd you know which was which?" "Anyone with a brain knows demons shimmer not witches. I guess they were as dumb as I thought. One question though, why haven't you taken Alyssa to a parallel plane or something to hide out?" Celice looked down at her feet. She always felt embarrassed about her shimmers. "I can only shimmer in this world on this plane." There was no fighting the laughter building up inside of cole. "wait, wait, wait, you mean you can't go to the underworld, parallel plane nothing?!! Oh shit, that sucks. What good are you then?" "I protect Alyssa that's what good I am!!" Celice couldn't help but get a little fired up. She knew shimmering was useless in this world because it could be detected by anyone. That and she had done a lot to help out her best friend. "Sweetheart I didn't mean anything by it. No need to get angry. I've been watching for a while now. You two have put up one hell of a fight. What made you ask for help now?" "What made you decide to step in now? You've been watching but not helping." "I wanted to help when you really needed it. By asking you received." "We didn't ask you. Alyssa's former whitelighter told us that when everything got out of hand we should go to the charmed ones." "You've been talking to the son of the charmed ones. Don't you know they were taken out by Wyatt?" "You mean they are dead and can't help us."

"Pretty much. That's why I stepped in. I'm not sure exactly how helpful the baby boy and his pet vampire could be in your situation." "At least they were gonna try." "Yes but trying and succeeding are two very different things. We should get back before they start trying to find you and completely screw up this last shot at hiding. Before we go, there's something I have to know." "What?" "Why do you lie to Alyssa by telling her you don't blame her at all for all of this? I know you do. As well you should. You don't have to make her feel better by lying to her." Celice got that feeling again. That painful feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that kept coming back everyday they were attacked. She knew she blamed Alyssa for this. She couldn't tell her that though. Alyssa was dealing with too much already. How could she let her build up more guilt that she was already shouldering? Celice knew that there was too much going on and it wasn't Alyssa's fault in the long run. It could have been her own fault if she had gotten caught killing the leader. "I don't fully blame her Cole. I do wish she had done as we agreed but she didn't and I knew she wouldn't. This is because of what she did but I could have done the same thing." "But you didn't." "I thought you said you were helping. Look, she made a mistake. It happens to all of us. Even you. Now that it's done I forgive her. That's all there is to it." She looked at him sternly hoping he wouldn't continue this conversation. The look in this eyes said that he wouldn't. It was almost like he understood exactly what she said. Or wished he's gotten the same courtesy as Celice was giving Alyssa. "Come on, I'll take you back to the manner. Remember, I'm on your side and trying to help. I think you may find me useful." A smirk crossed his face. Celice smiled back shyly. He reminded her of a long lost friend. One that comes back right when you think you don't have anyone. She could see he just wanted to help and appreciated it. Why he did was beyond her but he really did just wanna help. They shimmered back to the manor feeling much better about the situation at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4. Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Sorry about the bit by bit.**_

They shimmered into the manor to see Chris and Spike arguing and Alyssa pacing thru ought the living room. "Spike, listen okay? For once in your life listen to me." "Fuck that! Last time I listened to you a potion exploded, time before that, my jacket caught fire, and before that I almost got staked. Fair to say, no more listening for me." "Look, we can't just barge in some random place hoping we'll get lucky. That's what those of us in the sane world call suicide." Cole and Celice stood in disbelief at how little had been done to try and find her. Granted they were only gone about and hour but who knows how long they had been arguing. Finally Alyssa had had enough. "Boys, if you can stop your bitching for at least five minutes I have a plan." They turned to face her annoyed she'd interrupted their argument. They always got in at least ten minutes of bickering before deciding what to do about the problem at hand. That was their vent time. "Now that I have your attention…" she looked up and saw Celice and Cole standing in the foyer watching the three working on their plan. "Celice is back. And she's with the demon that took her" she stated rather surprised that she'd just noticed. Alyssa formed and energy ball and aimed it at Cole. Spike and Chris turned to see. Spike followed Alyssa's lead while Chris looked rather relieved. Cole stepped back a little. Although and energy ball wouldn't kill him they still hurt like hell. "Hey, someone point that one in another direction." He pointed at Alyssa and looked to Chris. Alyssa held her stance. "I thought she was a witch. No one said anything about her being a demon." Chris looked to Alyssa. Then it registered. Energy balls were a demonic power. Levitation was a witch power but energy balls were defiantly demonic. "We haven't exactly figured that one out yet. They haven't really been very open about who they are." Cole looked at Chris quizzically. "Only the son of a charmed one would offer to help someone they knew nothing about." Spike and Alyssa were still focused fully on Cole wondering why no one was making any kind of move to do something about it. Celice stared at Spike in his battle mode. He was kinda sexy that way. "Alyssa, Cole here is okay. He helped me out. He told the demons I was you because he knew that would throw them off for a little while." "Um, Celice? That's Balthazar. You know the really evil demon that took out the triad and all. Not exactly in the running for new best friend"

"I know it's Balthazar, but he really is here to help." Cole looked to Chris for some kind of support. Spike was looking more confused by the minute. "It's alright. I know him. He's okay." "Someone wanna explain here because I'm really lost." They all looked at Spike. That was one way to lighten the mood because they all had to chuckle a little at his ability to admit he was lost and confused without sounding remotely guilty. Cole explained his trying to help and his former encounter with the sisters. He'd never actually met Chris but Chris saw him in the book of shadows and Phoebe told him the story.

Later that night they all sat around the sun room trying to figure out what to do about Celice and Alyssa. Celice and Spike were going back and forth in the kitchen trying to make something for dinner. Spike was desperately trying to promote take out while Celice refused anything that wasn't made for real. Chris chose to stay out when he could because it reminded him of his aunt phoebe and his mother. They always had a similar argument when something big was going on. Phoebe wanted to just order in and be done with it but Piper would never let her son's settle for anything but her own cooking. "Spike we're not ordering tacos. Not gonna happen!" "But that's what I want. It's easier on all of us if dinner comes in its own box already made." "What do you think would be better? Tacos from some greasy roach infested fast food joint or something made right here in front of you?" "They aren't all roach infested Celice. Some are very classy." "Sorry but a number two combo doesn't count as classy in my book." "Demons! They always have to have the best of everything. That's what makes you so annoying." "You're a demon too Spike." "And according to everyone in this house I'm annoying. You are no exception." Celice rolled her eyes. "Spike, why don't you just go ask everyone what they want and stop bugging me? Things will go a lot faster if you'll leave me alone. You don't even eat and you're picking a fight over dinner." Spike turned on his heel and headed toward the sunroom. At the door he stopped and watched Celice for a brief moment then went on to ask what they all wanted for dinner.

In the sunroom, Chris, Cole, and Alyssa were seated randomly, thinking to themselves. Spike had to gawk at Alyssa because when she was thinking she looked like some Buddha follower meditating. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed and floating about four feet off of the floor. Chris was having trouble focusing because she looked somewhat angelic like that. She seemed at peace for the first time since he'd met her. How could every demon in existence want her dead? "Celice said I have to ask what you all want for dinner. I still don't see why we can't just get tacos." "That's because you're the only one that likes them and you don't even eat them." Spike shot Chris a glare. Alyssa just rolled her eyes. No way was spike gonna convince Celice to order take-out. A- they didn't really have money to cover it (except Chris since he got everything after his family died), B- she refused to eat out in general. Ever since they had met she couldn't brave fast food. Her own freakish paranoia. Alyssa couldn't really say anything though because ever since all of the demon troubles started she'd been afraid of food cooked by strangers. "Spike, I'm trying to focus here do you mind? Besides, I just want rice and gravy." Spike looked at her, his eyes almost crossing. "No meat, no veggies, nothing? That's not a real meal. And she complained I wanted tacos." "Celice puts meat in the gravy and always makes a veggie. You don't have to say you want one cuz you know she'll make one anyway. Her mom's fault." "Sounds good." Chris and Cole replied in unison. Spike looked defeated. He turned and went back to the kitchen.

"Why does he always want tacos?" Cole and Alyssa looked at Chris questioningly. Chris only shrugged. Chris picked up the book of shadows and began flipping once again. Cole excused himself and went to keep peace between Celice and Spike. Chris looked up to watch Alyssa and her meditating. This time she noticed him staring. "What's so interesting?" Chris coughed a little. "Nothing, I'm just thinking. I gaze off into nothing when I'm thinking." Alyssa thought it was cute how he came up with that excuse. It's the one everyone uses when they get caught staring. She lowered herself back onto the floor and walked over to Chris. "can I see that," she asked pointing at the book, "maybe you're missing something." Chris slid over on the wicker couch and let her sit next to him. She took the book and began flipping through the pages. 'At least I know she's not evil' he thought. She was fascinated by all of the entries in the book. When she came across Celice she stopped. Chris had forgotten that Celice was even in there. No one had ever mentioned that she was evil. Even the book only said that she was powerful. Nothing about her ever attacking, vanquishing potions, or even summoning spells. He glanced over the page and saw siren. "Remind me never to walk near the bathroom if she's singing in the shower." Alyssa smiled and looked up at Chris. Sometimes she forgot that she was in ways still human herself. Chris leaned in a little closer to her as if he had no control over his next move.

They heard a loud 'thunk' come from the kitchen followed by Celice saying 'sorry' about five times. "If she knocked Spike out we'll be thankful now but he'll bitch later." They walked into the kitchen and found Cole on the floor, Spike laughing and Celice kneeling down trying to bring him to. Alyssa and Chris joined Spike in laughing. "what," ha ha ha "happened?" "I asked Celice what her favorite song was and since I didn't recognize it she sang a couple bars. Apparently she forgot that she was a siren. Cole passed out." He laughed harder while Celice glared at him. "I didn't know he was in here. Vampires are immune to it so I didn't see the harm." Chris furrowed his brows a bit. "But you just singing a song won't do anything. You have to be using you siren power to control a man. Besides, they don't pass out they just blow up from the inside." Spike almost fell off his stool. Alyssa had calmed down a bit and started helping Celice try and wake up Cole. "That's what it does to witches, humans and whitelighters. I don't exactly choose when the siren part works. If a demon hears me just singing along to the radio for more than eight measures or so he blacks out." Cole opened his eyes groggily and looked at the two girls kneeling over him. "What happened?" "Celice knocked you out mate. Did a good job too." "I didn't mean to Spike. If I'd known he was standing there we wouldn't have this problem." She walked over and playfully punched his shoulder. Cole looked around at everyone laughing and laughed himself. Alyssa lightly hit his chest. "You can scare the piss out of some of the most powerful demons in the underworld but can't handle Celice singing a few bars from 'Control'. I think you took the song too literally." They both laughed. Chris looked around the stove at the two pots and one pan simmering. "So, Celice, dinner ready?" She lifted the lid of the rice pot and shook her head yes. They all sat around the TV. and chatted over dinner. Chris didn't say too much. He missed stuff like this. Sitting around and laughing. The good times when Leo treated him equal to Wyatt, and they were all happy. It felt like he had a family again. He didn't want to replace the ones he'd lost but a new family wouldn't be so bad. What's the worst that can happen?

**_Ooh eerie. Lol. Jus' kiddin'. Well, to chapter five, AWAY!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to Chp.5. Oh yeah, I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda.**_

**About two weeks have passed. In these two weeks they haven't had any attacks thanks to Cole's quick thinking. Chris has been working with Alyssa to try and write a spell that might be helpful but no luck. Cole is coming and going because technically, all of the demons want him dead too. Spike and Celice are working on their fighting techniques as well as control of her power. A surprise is in store for Alyssa that just might turn the tables.**

"Okay, does it really have to rhyme? Do I look like fucking Shakespeare?" Alyssa and Chris were standing in the attic surrounded by crumpled sheets of paper and empty potion bottles. "Alyssa, please try and focus. It's supposed to rhyme but I'm not sure it has to. Where's Aunt Phoebe when you need her?" "Chris, I know you're feeling very unconfident right now but I don't think wishing for a dead lady" Chris shot a look at her. "sorry, you're aunt to come back is really gonna help here." He brushed it off because he knew she didn't mean anything by it. It's not like Phoebe was her muse. Then an idea came to mind. "You know, wishing for that dead lady just might help." "What?" Chris flipped through the book and found the spell his mom and aunts used to contact his great grandmother all of the time. "Come on, I need your help. I'm not sure how much power is really needed." They set up everything and chanted. They saw glimmering white lights appear and then Chris' lost Aunt appear. Alyssa stared for a minute. She couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked all glowy. Due to her own past experiences she still thought witches should be ugly and defiantly not angelic. "Aunt Phoebe!! God I've missed you." "I've missed you too sweetie. Sorry I can't hug you." "No big deal. We need your help." "Hey, just wait. Who's your friend here?" "I'm Alyssa." "Very nice. I like her Chris. She's much prettier than that other bitch. At least she has less of a chance in trying to kill you." Alyssa blushed a little. She had to admit she was a little star struck having a charmed one talking to her. "Okay, now you can ask me for help." Alyssa and Chris chuckled. He was so happy to see his aunt. She had always stood by him and always treated him like he was twice blessed too. While everyone in the magical realm fondled over Wyatt, she and his grandpa were there whenever he needed. "Alyssa and her friend Celice are in big trouble. They are being chased by every demon the source commands which is pretty much every demon, except Cole, of course." Phoebe just looked at her nephew. She didn't know how to help him. He needed her and for the first time she was just as lost as he was. "Chris, I don't know what to do. You know I've tried this before." "Yes, but now there are two different witches with different view points and you have got more experience."

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and what sounded like pleading. Spike walked in with Celice not far behind. "Chris, we're going out. We're going to... who's that?" "Spike, Celice, meet my Aunt Phoebe." "Hi. Your name is Spike?" "Well, when I was a lad my name was William but now I'm just Spike." Celice snorted. "William?! You mean the 'big bad' is a William. Wow, that's just, great. Really it's great." They all looked at Celice. Apparently they didn't get it. "You never told them that you were the 'big bad'?" Spike looked at her and the other three registered the William vs. the 'big bad'. Chris couldn't help but laugh. "You don't look like a William. I see you more like a Billy or George." "Well you're one to talk 'Christopher'." "Hey, hey, hey. That's my nephew. I like his name." Phoebe crossed her arms and giggled. Chris had found some interesting friends after her passing. She wished she could still be here with him though. Celice grabbed the opportunity to protest Spike some more in hopes the others would agree that this was a bad idea. "Spike, we're not really going are we? That would be bad, very bad and look, we have company." She gestured to Phoebe. "Oh no, don't bring me in this. I was summoned and I can't stay. Whatever issues your two have stay downstairs." Chris and Alyssa looked confused. "Um, Spike, where are you trying to go exactly?" "He is trying to make me go to karaoke." She crossed her arms and pouted slightly resembling a child that didn't want to eat their broccoli. Alyssa thought that was a bad idea too. "Spike that could be dangerous. Are you leaving out the whole 'siren' part? Humans and sirens don't mix." "We've been working on it and this is a test. I say she's got it now but there's only one way to tell." Phoebe shook her head at this revelation. "Wait, one of your friends is a siren? Chris that's bad. Sirens are evil and kill people a lot." "See, that makes this a bad idea." Chris had to agree with Celice. If she didn't have confidence that she could control the power, putting her in a room with a bunch of guys and a mic wouldn't be smart. Phoebe was still trying to get that a siren was on the good guy's team. She remembered the last one she met. "I actually think it might be a good idea." Celice gave Alyssa a pleading look. "I'm just saying that if Spike thinks you can handle it this would be good for you. All of the people would help to keep you focused on suppressing your inner siren." Cole had shimmered into the hallway and been listening. He didn't want to go in as long a phoebe was in the room. He still couldn't think about the fact that she was gone and he'd never get her back. He missed her more than anything. He continued listening in on the conversation. He did agree that Celice needed to get that power under control. He didn't want to be the victim of it again.

"I don't think we should go. I don't think I've got it under control. I think we should practice some more." "That's pointless and you know it. I'm immune and neither Chris nor Cole will be test dummy's." "Come on Celice, I'm your best friend and I think you should do it." "Yeah, right. You're on his side." Chris saw Spike's point. There was no other way to tell. Besides, if it didn't work Spike would do something before it got out of hand. "I'm with the Celice. I think you should do it." "Fine but you all have to come." "Sorry, Alyssa and I are busy here. What with the spell, and Aunt Phoebe coming to visit." "Hey, I said leave me out of this. It is true though. I can't stay much longer." "See." Celice looked defeated. She turned from the glowing figure to Chris to Alyssa and then to Spike. "Fine. I'll go and change." She turned and walked out. She really didn't think she could do this but she was gonna try. "Yes! Now this is gonna be fun. Drinking, singing, risk of having to save a bunch of people." Spike smiled at the thought of sitting with a double in his left hand and a cigarette in the right. Alyssa excused herself and went to Celice's room.

Phoebe, Chris and Spike stood silent for a minute. "Chris, I think you like Alyssa." Spike shook his head in surprise and Chris looked more shocked that he did. _'How did she know? Oh yeah, empathy moron, but she's dead. Can you be empath and dead?'_ "Why would you think I like Alyssa any more than a friend?" "I never said that but you just did. There, that proves it." "Gotta go with her logic on this one mate. You walked right into it. Well, I'm off. Got to take Celice to her final exam. I feel, I feel, like a mentor. You know?" "Spike, let me assure you, you are not a mentor." Spike shrugged and walked out. Phoebe gave Chris that all knowing look she use to give him when she knew he had a puppy dog crush on someone in high school. "Don't look at me like that. I see Alyssa as a friend and that's it. I barely know her. "oh sweetie, I of all people understand that you don't have to know everything about someone to care about them. Besides, I think she likes you too," she added in her famous cutesy voice. "Really? I mean, no she doesn't. She can't like me because I don't like her." "Of course you don't. Now, about that spell, try not to think about it so much. Just let it come to you. I have to get going. I wish I could stay but you know the rules. I love you. If something comes to me I'll send you a sign." She disappeared into the same lights she arrived in. Alyssa walked in as she left.

"Hey Chris we need… you okay?" He had his head hung and his eyes closed. Though he knew his aunt was gone, seeing her again brought back a little of the pain he felt when she had died. "Yeah, I'm fine. Still kinda hard, you know." "I know. Well, come on, we need your opinion down here. Spike and I say good, Cole is iffy and Celice says iffy doesn't count as a vote so you have to come and be the decider." "But you and Spike make two. In democracy two vs. one wins." "Just come on." She held out her hand for him and gave him a smile. He looked at her and smiled back. Maybe phoebe was on to something. He took her hand and they went down to Celice's room. Celice was wearing something he thought only an evil Bianca would have put on. Maroon leather pants that fit in all of the right places, black leather stiletto boots with a rounded toe, a coal black halter that came to a "V" at the front to show her navel ring and just enough cleavage. Her hair was done in a low braid and her make-up screamed seductress from the heavy eye-liner to the lipstick that was almost a perfect match to her pants. "I thought the object of this was to not turn on any guys tonight." Chris leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's what I said but Alyssa thinks I should bring out my inner demon to help my confidence." Spike was in his usual attire- black duster, maroon top shirt, tight black under shirt, black pants, and black boots. For some reason his hair looked extra blonde this evening. "Alyssa and I are on the same page. This will help with confidence." Cole was standing opposite spike and looking at celice with a raised brow. "This could go either way. For me it's just different. I'm so used to the tank top and blue jeans that this seems wrong." Alyssa scowled at him a bit. "Look, I know it's different for you three but not for Celice. This was in her closet." "I bought it for Halloween on year!!!" Celice crossed her arms and frowned again. "How did you talk me into this again?" Alyssa whispered in her ear and got a long 'Oh' in response. "Don't worry Celice because one day you get to play dress up with me." Chris couldn't help himself, "and what a glorious day that will be." Alyssa hit him in the arm playfully.

After a couple more minutes of convincing Celice she and Spike headed off to the club. Cole sat with Chris and Alyssa in the living room. "Anything on that spell yet?" Alyssa sighed. "No, just a bunch of dead ends and one that could have been viewed as personal gain." "Technically the idea is personal gain but I suppose if Chris does it for you and you're only on the receiving end it won't count." Chris was trying to understand what his aunt meant by not thinking about it so much. How could he not? Alyssa and Celice were counting on him. "Well, you two keep working on it. I know an oracle that might be of service. I'm gonna go see what I can find." Chris and Alyssa waved bye and sat in silence as he shimmered out. "I'm gonna go sit in the sunroom. Maybe this writer's block will ease if I sit and relax for a minute." Chris nodded in agreement and watched her walk out.

_**This is gonna get a little confusing so I'm gonna explain before hand. We're gonna jump between Celice and her performance and Alyssa and Chris at the manor. If you can picture it, the song she's singing carries over with the scenes that are playing out at the manor. You must pay attention and think a little for it to have to right effect.**_

How could this be so hard? She didn't understand why for the first time in her life she had stage fright. Celice looked across the small round table at Spike. He was so calm and relaxed. Of course his rendition of "Out of My Way" had been awesome and he seemed meant for that song. She was still unsure of her own choice. She asked Spike for his opinion and he just said think of one that fits. The way things had been lately, her choice seemed appropriate. The announcer walked up to the mic as the last measures of "I'm Too Sexy" rang from the speakers. For a drunken man it wasn't too bad. "Our next singer is a young lady named Celice with her song choice 'Where do I Belong by Anastacia." The crowd clapped as she reluctantly walked up to the stage. Spike sat up on his stool to watch. A few cat calls could be heard as she passed tables of bachelors. She stepped up and took the mic. The intro music began to play.

Alyssa leaned against the wall near the door to the sunroom. It was a quiet night. She could hear the muffled sounds of crickets and the distant whirr as cars drove by on the desolate street out front.

Celice closed her eyes and let go of all of her feelings.

Alyssa put her face in her hands and tried to clear her head.

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses or white knights._

_Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness, _

_Why me? Save me._

Alyssa felt someone watching her. She looked up to see the one warlock she never wanted to face again. The one that had cursed her those two hundred years ago. The reason she was a witch.

_To win this twisted war inside me won't, justify the pain_

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses.._

She slowly took a step from the wall. She could see the evil in his eyes. The evil that had plagued her dreams for two centuries. "Imagine what the entire underworld when I return with the head of the one they've all fought so hard to kill. When I heard they were after a witch that threw energy balls I didn't believe it. Then I remember you. The once so sweet and innocent Alyssa. Turned into a witch against her own will. Almost burned at the stake by her own family." She flashed back to his curse. He had cursed her a witch because she was always so against them. This turned him into a warlock. "Why did you think you could take me out?" "Who better than the very one that created you my dear?" She held an energy ball behind her back. As they circled each other almost in a tango, she threw it barley missing his shoulder. He grinned.

_Lightning strikes, the pages keep on turning_

_Help me to be strong._

He threw her across the room with a mere wave of his hand

_I'm floating in a sea of strange believers,_

_Where do I belong?_

He lurched for her and missed by a hair as she levitated off of the floor and kicked him in the chest into the shelf behind her.

_They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere,_

_Blue skies._

He lept to his feet and stared at her. "I see you've gotten strong over the years. That will make this all the more a victory."

_Within every lie there's a web of comfort,_

_For them, not me._

"You burn before I die." Alyssa hissed.

_To win this twisted war inside me _

_Won't justify the pain, _

He glared at her with true hate burning in his eyes. "You're finally going to get what you deserve witch!"

_They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere,_

They lunged at each other with every intent of killing.

Spike leaned forward, mezmorized by every word Celice sang.

_I said now, _

_Lightening strikes, the pages keep on turning _

_Help me to be strong_

_I'm floating in a sea of strange believers_

_Where do I belong? _

They fell to the floor. The warlock was grinning on top of Alyssa as he strangled her. The room began to spin in her eyes.

_Where do we go from here? _

_I wish I would disappear_

_I'm a lonely soul_

_So far from home._

He pulled an atheme from his coat with his spare hand and thrust it towards her heart.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

She caught his hand as it came down to millimeters from her skin and threw him over her head with both feet. She ran at him while he was on the floor and began to let out all of her anger, guilt, and hate by punching him in the face

_Lightening strikes, the pages keep on turning_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm floating in a sea of strange believers_

_Where do I belong?_

She took the atheme he had drawn on her and ran it through his heart. As he went into flames she stepped back and watched. When he was gone, Chris ran in as she fell to her knees still holding the blade.

_Where do I belong?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**And, we're back with chapter 6. What happened with Chris and Alyssa? I dunno. Lol. Very quick note, thanks to dungeons and dragons for the basis for my demon. I changed and added but the name and basis of it is from dungeons and dragons.**_

Celice stared into the crowd of cheering people as the last measures of the song faded out. She'd done it. She'd sung to humans and kept her inner siren at bay. The announcer came back up on stage smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen that was Celice with her rendition of 'Where do I Belong'. Give her a big hand. Fabulous Celice, thank you." The highly unattractive announcer smiled down to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and went back towards her table. Spike was standing and smiling. She jumped up and hugged him tightly, his height allowing her feet to dangle as he hugged her back. "I did it. Spike, I really did it. It's all thanks to you." She pulled her head around to look into his eyes. "Yes love, you did it. You did it all on your own. What do you say I go and grab us one more round, then we can get back to the manor to tell the others?" He set her down gently and lightly hugged her again before turning to walk towards the bar.

Back at the manor, Chris and Alyssa were on the floor of the sun room. Alyssa couldn't believe she had just vanquished the one warlock she feared. She couldn't help fearing him. He'd made her a witch. After years of joining in their persecution he'd forced her to join them. She had stopped her silent crying. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted. All of the hate, anger, and pain she felt had just been released. Chris was checking for wounds. He found nothing but her heavy breathing and what would be a bruise tomorrow on her side. "At least you're not hurt. Why the hell didn't you call me? Did you feel the need to attempt suicide or something?" "I needed to handle him myself and I did. No reason to get pissy." She looked at him and saw that he was a little worried. He looked like he'd already lost more than he could handle. "Chris, I'm sorry if I scared you but that was something I had to do on my own. Where were you anyway? I thought you'd have heard the crashing and come storming in." "I was watching this unfold. You didn't ask for me so I didn't think I should just jump in. If things went too far I would have had to put in my two cents. I was there when he arrived so I think you know what my next question is going to be." He looked at her with hard eyes. Eyes that held no emotion or feeling. Eyes that were somewhat intimidating. "That warlock is the reason I'm a witch. When I was about 23 he cursed me to wield a witch's power. My family was always against witches. My father was usually the one that condemned them to burn at the stake. He never gave them the option to repent. I followed in his beliefs. When my mother was charged I was the one that condemned her. That warlock was a stranger to Salem. When I testified against my own mother he thought that I would be his perfect bride. A partner in evil forever. His plan was to curse me with power. That power would force me to flee Salem and in turn cause rage and possibly a loss of sanity. He hoped that I would take vengeance on witches thinking that they were the cause of all of my troubles. I would become a warlock myself and he would come and take me to grow stronger and teach me all I needed to know. Unfortunately, I knew he was the one that had cursed me when I woke up during the process. I couldn't control my powers so I was forced to flee. My father found me packing. When he asked why all I could say was that I was my mother's child. He understood and let me go. I don't think he could have sentenced his only child to death. After about two years in the woods I have begun to get control of my powers. I even learned to hide them. I wanted so badly for them to just go away but it never happened. With the curse came immortality so that I would be his forever. When that didn't work he hunted me down as the predator does his prey. When he found me I tried my best to fight but it was no use.

"Celice was nearby and heard the fight. She came to my rescue. Needless to say he was no match for a siren's power. He was entranced as most are so he had to get out before he was killed. Celice has stuck by my side ever since. We've gone from town to town across the country helping out where we could. Any and all on the good side didn't like the thought of a demon and a witch in league together. About 1995 I was finally allowed a whitelighter. He didn't like Celice at first but grew to appreciate her and even trust her. He couldn't help her but if she ever called he would come. We still haven't figured out how that worked. Leo was there until the Great War with Wyatt when he was killed. He's the one that told us to find the charmed ones if things got too bad." Chris' face turned from inquisitive to shock at the mention of a whitelighter named Leo. He always knew that his father had other charges but never thought one would have come looking for help from his family. Alyssa saw Chris' eyes grow wide. "Did you know him?" Chris looked at her and stood slowly. He legs were a little stiff from his position on the floor. He just looked on Alyssa as if she just told him she'd killed his puppy. "Leo was my father. He was never any good at it though. I just can't believe he never mentioned you before." "He never mentioned you so I guess that makes us even. Now that you know my story, do you still want to help us?" Chris walked to the window and stared into the darkness. He didn't know what to think anymore. She wasn't a real witch. She had been cursed and forced to become what she feared most at the time. Now that he knew where she had come from, a lot of questions were answered. Of course he would still help her. It wasn't like she was evil and out to kill him. She was a witch in need. That wasn't a question. She and Celice had done nothing wrong. There were other feelings in question here. "You haven't done anything wrong Alyssa. You and Celice are still part of the group and you still need help. After all, that's what we do right?" He turned and smiled at her. In his eyes, she was beautiful. She was standing now, her hair was a little tasseled from the fight but the care written on her face enthralled him. He looked at her with thoughts still racing through his head. Since Bianca he hadn't felt anything for another woman. He wanted her. He wanted her to stay with him in the manor. He wanted her to be his. Something in his head told him to keep away for now. Not that he ever listened to the voice in his head that was supposed to be a conscience. He took a small step towards her.

Back at the club, the 'one more drink' for Celice and Spike had turned into 5. They had gotten caught up in telling their life stories and seeing how both had to go over about two centuries it was taking a little while. "You know love, for someone about one hundred years older than myself, you don't look a day past one hundred twenty." He flinched as she playfully hit his shoulder. "You know Spike, we really should be getting back. Who knows what could have happened while we were gone." Spike smiled at her mischievously. "Really then. Well, I supposed we should just get on home and interrupt anything thing they might be up to." He looked at her over the brim of his vodka filled glass. She smiled back. He noticed there was a fire in her eyes. He hadn't seen eyes like that since Buffy. He agreed that they should head home but he didn't want to. He had no thought that Chris and Alyssa were doing anything 'private'. He just wanted to stay where he was and keep talking to his new friend. Celice could tell he just wanted to keep talking but something inside kept pulling her to get back to the manor as fast as she could. Over the years she had learned to listen to that little nagging feeling. She'd focused her demon senses to help those in need rather than plot massacres or start wars. "Spike, you ever get the feeling that you should be somewhere else even if you don't want to, you just have to?" He set he glass on the table and leaned forward. "Do you get premonitions love?" "No, just the feeling I should be somewhere as soon as possible. Alyssa and I took a blood oath to always stand side by side and fight. Ever since I've been getting that feeling. I really think we should get back to the manor." Spike reluctantly stood and took her hand. He paid the tab and they left.

At the manor Chris was standing in front of Alyssa. They were gazing into each others eyes as if trying to see their soul. Her heart skipped a beat when he took one step closer. He never looked away or even blinked. She wished that she could read his mind at that very moment so that she would know what was coming. Both of them knew where this was going. He touched her chin and gently pulled her towards him. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. She felt light headed for a brief second before closing her eyes and kissing him back. As they kissed a little more feverishly she felt a jolt course through her body and saw a horrifying image in her mind. She saw Cole in flames. He was crying. She could feel it. She could feel the pain and the heat as if they were her own. Then she saw Chris standing there. He had that same hard look she'd seen earlier. She knew he had thrown the potion and he had just vanquished Cole. She opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer kissing Chris. He was standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. She saw his lips moving but heard no sound. She was really dizzy. His face was writhed with concern. The sound slowly became audible as her head continued to spin. "Alyssa? Alyssa? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She put her hand to her forehead and tried to steady herself. "I'm not sure what happened. One minute I'm kissing you the next I see you vanquishing Cole. I felt everything. The fire, the pain, even you." "Do you think it was a premonition?" "For your sake I hope not. Nobody vanquishes another family member with out written consent from the rest of us."

He could tell she didn't understand what had just happened. It couldn't have been a premonition because she's not a true witch. Premonitions are gifts and she defiantly did not fit the criteria. What's worse is she saw him doing something that would defiantly put a damper on his relationship with everyone. Maybe it was a fake. Maybe the demons out to get her and Celice were trying to separate them all. There had to be an explanation.

Thoughts raced through Alyssa's mind. Why would Chris vanquish Cole? How the hell did she just get a premonition? What the fuck was going on? She watched Chris as he reviewed all of the information in his head. He looked just as stunned as she was. She already had some suspicions of him. She couldn't help it. He was usually quiet and kept to himself unless they were in the attic working on a spell. When you've been looking for bad things as long as she has, you learn to be cautious. She had rationalized it as just the way he was but that premonition brought back the question of whether or not Chris was really on their side. She shook the thought from her mind. Chris would never betray them. They were a family and he wouldn't let anything stand in the way of that. He'd lost one family already.

They heard what sounded like someone's feet touching the floor after shimmering. Both turned battle alert to see Celice and Spike, each wearing a very distinctive look of "huh?". "Okay you two, what's got you so jumpy," Celice asked while looking around at the wrecked sunroom. Chris and Alyssa relaxed and before either could speak Cole shimmered in on the floor. He was bleeding from his side and looked to be almost in tears. All four ran to see what had happened. Alyssa ran to the kitchen for bandages, Celice turned him over and set his head in her lap, and Chris and Spike tore off his shirt for a better view of the damage. It looked as if something had cut him from navel to hip with large talons. Alyssa ran up and slid on her knees stopping next to Chris and began rinsing with the warm water and no longer white towel. Spike had seen this before. Never on a demon but defiantly seen it. He had met up with a human somewhere in Colorado that had been attacked like this the only problem was that a few months later that human had disintegrated from the inside out. "Cole, what did this?" Cole looked at Spike. He wanted to say it but he knew that if he did they'd all go looking for it. He couldn't let them fall into that trap. He decided to just give a description knowing they'd never be able to figure it out.

"I'm not sure. It was huge. Teeth that were like fangs and talons for fingers. That's what it caught me with. It was taller than me and equally as wide. It had this grayish skin that was cracked and you could see blue veins covering it's body. I think it was talking but I couldn't understand. It was like this Latin or something. I was caught off guard." They all tried to think of what demons fit that description. Alyssa didn't have the slightest idea because she never thought about what they were called. She only worried about killing them before they got her or someone she cared about. Chris couldn't think of anything either. All he knew were the demons in the book or the ones his mom and aunts talked about. Spike had come in contact with a lot of demons in his day but the only one remotely fitting that description was Skip and he was long dead. Plus Skip spoke very clear English. Celice knew what it was. She knew very well what had done this and she knew that Cole was lying when he said that he didn't know. Every real demon knew what this was. It was something that didn't feel for good or evil. Most demons heard of it as a bedtime story. A sort of boogieman, if you will. She knew as all sirens knew. That demon was the reason for their very existence. She also knew why Cole didn't want them to know about it. That would be suicide.

After patching up Cole as best they could they carried him to the couch to lie down. When he was positioned comfortably they headed up the stairs to begin the search for what could have done this. To take down a demon as powerful as Balthazar meant they were looking for something that would prove a real battle. When Chris Alyssa and Spike were surely out of ear-shot Celice went over to Cole and sat next to him. "Shouldn't you be helping them look for whatever did this?" "Cole, you know damn good and well they'll never figure it out, or did you forget about me being a siren?" Cole closed his eyes. Damn, he did forget she was a siren. She knew. "Celice you can't tell them. They'll try and find it then they'll….." "I know that Cole," she snapped sharply. "do you think I'm a fucking idiot. They can't fight Araumycos. They would be killed, or worse, end up like you. You know there's nothing we can do about this. Unless you know where to find a Phoenix. Seeing how they're extinct I'm thinking that's a no." Cole looked at her and could see the worry on her face. Why did he have to give a description? Why couldn't he have just said something got him from behind? "Celice, I'll be fine. I've got at least a year before anything starts to happen." "No Cole, you don't have a year. You'll be lucky to have a couple months. It got you too deep. How did you find Araumycos?" "Raynar summoned it. I don't know how but he did. They were working together. When he picked up latin I have no clue but I'm guessing that's why Araumycos trusted him." "We can defeat him if we try Cole. You and I both know we're gonna have to otherwise we'll have one very big problem on our hands." "He can't be defeated Celice. If he could the first sirens would have done it when they had the chance." "They couldn't because they didn't have the power to destroy him. None would help. All they could do was put him to sleep. They needed someone or something with the power to destroy him. Nothing had that kind of power then but now it can be done."

Cole looked at her knowingly. He know that there would be no stopping them if they wanted to take on Araumycos but if they were killed, he would never forgive himself. Somehow he felt like a father to the four of them. Strange as it sounded, he liked that feeling. "Celice, promise me you won't tell them about Araumycos. Then swear you won't go after him." She looked away. Tears came to her eyes but never fell. How could he ask that? He was dying and didn't want them to do anything about it. What's worse is he wanted her to pretend she didn't know what was happening. He reached out and touched her shoulder. When she looked into his eyes she saw that he was really asking her this. She nodded and half smiled to him. "I promise. I'll keep it from them and if they ever find out I'll do what I can to keep them from going after him." Cole smiled at her and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Rest was just what he needed right now. Celice stood and walked to the stairs. When she saw Spike standing there she almost lost her breath. "So, keeping secrets now are we?" "Spike, it's not like that. How much did you hear?" "Just the bit about you doing your best to stop us from going after the demon that got Cole." She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "No, no pet, after all, you promise." He pushed past her and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we are with chapter 7. I hope everything is to your liking. As for Reynar being alive, well, this is my world so it doesn't really matter.**_

Celice stood as Spike slammed the door and was gone. Why was he so mad? Didn't he understand? Chris and Alyssa were getting impatient and a little uncomfortable waiting in the attic alone. When they heard the door they hurried downstairs to catch whoever had left. They met Celice on the stairs. She had her head down and kept turning as if expecting someone to be behind her. "Celice, what took so long and where's Spike?" She looked at Chris and continued past them completely silent. "Okay??? Alyssa, what's up with her?" Alyssa watched Celice as she stopped in the middle of the hallway and then disappeared. "I'm not sure. Last time she had that look we had just lost an innocent." They looked at each other with baffled looks then went down to check on Cole. He was lying there looking at the ceiling in thought. When he heard footsteps he looked down to see Chris and Alyssa in the living room. "Did you two see Spike or Celice?" Alyssa bent down to check his bandages. "We saw Celice on the stairs but she shimmered out." "It must have been Spike that left. Stupid vampire hearing." Cole winced when Alyssa grazed his side. Chris was looking out the windows to check if he could see either of them. "Do you know what's wrong? Celice looked upset and Spike walked off. That's not normal." "Spike overheard me and Celice talking. It was all a misunderstanding. I was asking her to get a cure for me and all he got out of it was the part where only she knew about it. He must have thought we were planning something and got upset because it is very dangerous and none of you were supposed to know." Alyssa stood up rather abruptly and glared at Cole. "You asked Celice to do something potentially deadly and didn't want us to know!!!" "It's not like that Alyssa. She could do it with no trouble at all and be back within a matter of hours but if you all knew you would follow to make sure she was okay and end up getting someone hurt. Come on Alyssa, you of all people know there are times you should just stay behind." He hated having to lie to them and hurt Alyssa at the same time but it was for their own good. Soon enough they'd figure it out but it would be when they were not in any danger. The hurt in Alyssa's eyes burned and he felt undeniably guilty but it had to be done.

Chris stepped beside Alyssa and tried to keep a hand ready in case she lunged at Cole. "Look, all I'm saying is Celice and I have this under control. Spike misunderstood. When he gets back we can clear up the matter." Chris nodded but Alyssa wanted more than just that. "Where is Celice now? Is she getting that cure?" Cole nodded yes. "Okay then. If she agreed then she must already know everything to get out in one piece. When Spike gets back we'll explain and ask him his side of the story." She was far too mad right now to start arguing. She just end up saying something uncalled for that she'd want to take back later. She and Chris went into the kitchen to let her calm down a bit. Cole had a very bad feeling that when Spike got back things would get ugly. He had to find Celice and get a story straight. Just as Chris and Alyssa walked back in he stood shakily and shimmered out. "What kind of shit is that? I come in here to apologize for getting riled up and he shimmers out. He must be really hurt" she added sarcastically. Chris had a very bad feeling about all of this. Something wasn't fitting in this puzzle. Spike wouldn't storm out after hearing the end of a questionable conversation. He would pry until someone gave him some answers. "Alyssa, I think we should find Spike." She turned to him with her hands still on her hips. "Spike can take care of himself Chris. He'll be back when he cools off." Chris looked at her with his worried face. Before there was any more talking he took her hand and orbed them out.

Celice appeared in a demon bar. She saw Spike on the last stool talking quietly with the bar tender. Tempted as she was to go to him, that wasn't why she was here. She scanned the room and found a low level demon she could use. Lucky for her she was still in her attire from earlier in the evening. That makes things much easier. Demons now wouldn't recognize her out of the usual human attire. That was the initial purpose of this outfit. She got it so that if she ever had to go to the underworld she wouldn't be suspected. She walked over to the demon but when he turned around she saw he was a vampire. Damn. No good. Vampires can't shimmer and aren't allowed in the underworld. He saw her head towards him and walk away. "Hey baby, what's the matter. Think a vampire ain't as fitting as a different demon?" He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He reeked of stale human blood and alcohol. She could feel his lust as well. What the hell? She was pissed off at a vampire. Why not take out that frustration and kick another vampire's ass? Besides, he touched without permission and that's just rude. With being in her 'siren mode' she was starting to think like a real one again. There were rules that must be followed when it comes to a siren and she figured he needed a first hand lesson. The other demon at his table was a little higher level and saw what his friend was doing. He stood up and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, Jake?" "Yeah?" "What the fuck are you doing? You wanna be dust man or what?" The vampire looked at his friend in disgust for his rude intrusion. "Why exactly would I be dust in the morning Vladimir?" "Because man, that's siren and you aren't really following the rules dude." The vampire looked Celice up and down arrogantly. "She isn't gonna kill me. I think she wants me. Besides, I'm not really one to follow the rules." He grinned devilishly and Celice glared at him. Fire came to her eyes. All demons knew that sirens were treated differently than other females. They were held to a standard.

They were an original race and were to be seen as such. Despite the fact that Celice fought for good, she still held and respected her status as a siren just like a witch should a charmed one. Other demons around the area that had been listening began to stand and encircle the siren and very stupid vampire. Some even tried to help the vampire out or at least give him a chance to apologize. "Hey man, you should listen to your friend there. You a new vamp or what?" The vampire looked around at all of the demons watching and continued playing his little game. Celice looked at his hand on her shoulder with disgust. "I don't think any of you are concerned here. This is between me and the little lady." He grinned at her again and she rolled her eyes. Spike had noticed the commotion and heard talk of a dumbass vampire trying to fuck with a siren even he knew that was a mistake. All demons stood clear of sirens. They were rare and unique. When he saw the blonde hair he walked up for a closer look. Celice was getting more annoyed with this vampire by the second. She didn't want to dust him with the crowd incase they didn't approve. She glared at him with disgust. "Now don't look at me like that. Did you really expect to come in here and not be claimed?" A couple of the more powerful demons took a step closer. This vampire was asking to be killed. Spike pushed through the crowd and stood behind the vampire touching Celice. He tapped his shoulder and took a drag from his cigarette. "What? Don't you see I'm just a little busy here?" Spike looked around and nodded his head yes. "Yeah, you do look kinda busy. Why don't you leave her alone and let's go get a drink? It'll be better for all of us." Jake looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Look, I hate to disappoint but I'd rather take her outside for a good run." Every other demon, including the vampires own friend tensed up. This had to be stopped. Spike shook his head in disbelief. "Listen mate, you are asking for every demon in here to kick your ass. From the looks of it you're pushing them all more and more over the edge." Celice was still pissed at Spike for getting mad at her about Cole. "I don't need your help. I am quite capable of killing him on my own." Spike simply took another drag from his cigarette and stood in his own arrogant pose. "I was trying to help out a fellow vampire pet not you. I'm well aware that you can take his head off barely trying. I figured I'd give him one last out." She once again brushed Jake's hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms. She glared at him with the same fire she shot at him earlier. Jake looked at Spike and made a very small squeak. He finally noticed how much attention he'd drawn to himself. "Still want a rain check on that drink?" Jake looked at Spike and then back to Celice. He had gone this far, might as well take it to the next level. He reached forward, put his hand on the back of Celice's neck and kissed her violently. Spike threw his cigarette and grabbed the vampire by his shirt. When Jake turned Spike punched him in the face. Jake fell to the floor and Celice straddled him. "I knew you wanted me." She cocked her head to the side and put her hands on his head. "From now on, you vampires need some manners." She held up her left hand and conjured an atheme. She cut of the vampire's head in one stroke. She stood up brushing off the dust and looked around at the demons. They all took a step back. Spike was still steaming from his anger before. He walked up, snatched the atheme from her hand, and made a small shallow cut on her left cheek. He dropped the atheme and it disappeared. "Sirens aren't all that tough. I don't see what makes you so special." She stood in disbelief and touched her cheek. "Why is it that all demons put you ladies on a little pedestal? Your numbers are few, your powers are minimal, and you're nothing but bleeding women." He spread his arms and turned to the demons in the room. "That's right, it's because you are originals. Do you know what being and original means pet?" All she could do was look at him. She couldn't form any words.

"I'm going to tell you what that means. It means you are the first breed of evil. That's right, you were one of the first species created to do harm. You wanna no something else?" His voice was shaking and his face was cold. She had never seen someone look that bad before. He looked like a killer. She wondered if Chris had ever seen him like this before. He lowered his gaze and stepped up next to her. His voice was low and cold, "you can't fight it. You just can't help being evil and going to long without causing pain; you start to get the itch for it. A siren isn't good and never can be." No other demon in the room understood this little quarrel. Celice pulled out of shocked and went straight to pissed. "What makes you so special vampire? I have a name for myself and my kind is respected. What do you have? That's right, nothing. You're seen as the lowest of all demons. Barely even considered such. All you do is feed off of human trash and scatter at dawn." They glared at each other menacingly.

_**All for now. I know what you're thinking, where the hell are Chris, Alyssa, and Cole. What the fuck is going on? Wait on chapter eight and I will tell you. Promise**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome to chapter eight. Here you will find a mix of fighting, cursing, and what the hell, a little just to top it off. Lol hold on tight cuz those of you that don't focus on what's happening will find this to be a ride to say the least. Try and pay attention ok.**_

Cole shimmered into what looked like an old cave. He looked around the room for any sign of Celice but no luck yet again. 'Where the hell is she,' he thought. This was the seventh place he'd looked. Spike was MIA as well. He had to find them before Alyssa and Chris could.

Alyssa looked at Chris with a hint of worry. They'd been looking for hours with no luck. The only information they'd gotten from the street was that some siren and vampire were going at it in a demon pub downtown. Like that was helpful. Chris could tell she was starting to worry. He was getting a little uptight himself. "Alyssa, it's gonna be alright. They're probably back at the mansion waiting for us." She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Do I look five to you? That's what you say to a little kid when you're out looking for the lost dog or something." She crossed her arms over her chest much in the same manor Celice had earlier in the evening. He looked up and down her frame for a brief moment. "You defiantly don't look five." He chuckled when she playfully hit his shoulder. He took her hands and crossed her arms at an angle in front of her. He then turned her around so that her back was to him and his hands rested with hers on her hips. She writhed for a brief second then found it would be easier to escape if she played the 'I'm a woman' card. Chris bent down and barely touched her neck with his lips. She leaned her head in the opposite direction to allow him better access. She raised one of her hands to gently graze his neck from just behind his ear down to his chin. He continued to let his lips barely touch the skin of her neck as each time she shuddered slightly. She began to slowly turn to face him and he pulled away from her neck. She ran her fingers down the front of his chest following the well cut abs a little more slowly. He flinched when she allowed four of her long, elegant fingers to slip inside the brim of his jeans only a few centimeters.

He reached forward and pulled her close to him. They looked into each other's eyes hungrily for only a second. He took her chin and leaned in to kiss her much in the same way as before. Her eyes lit up with every touch. She could feel the heat coming from his body and very noticeably feel that he wanted her. 'No way was he getting what he wanted that easily,' she thought. It had been a long time for both of them and she wasn't about to just give in. She put her hand just behind his neck and pulled him in close enough for her to gently nip his ear with her teeth. He let out a short gasp and gripped her arms a little tighter. She swayed a little against his noticeably growing excitement and he relinquished his grip on her arms. She knew he was officially hers for the taking though she wasn't sure just how badly he wanted her. He rested both of his hands on her hips lightly and gently began sliding them towards her ass. She stopped his hands with her own and put her lips to his earlobe. "Think you can take me?" she whispered. She pulled back and nipped his bottom lip more sharply than she had his ear. She backed away from him slowly, moving faster as he came towards her. As she turned to run faster he had already caught up. He wrapped his arms around her waste and they disappeared into blue lights.

Celice and Spike circled each other in the dusty bar. Each had somehow managed to piss of the other enough to cause a fight. "Come on vampire; tell me, what the hell did I do to piss you off?" "Let's see here siren, plotting against your own friends for one thing." She laughed sarcastically. "I was never plotting and you know it. You're just looking for a reason to brood. You and I both know you heard enough to see that I was protecting you not hurting you." Every demon in the bar looked very confused. This was one of the strangest battles they'd ever seen. Spike glared at Celice. In all honesty he had only heard that she and Cole were keeping a secret and she would do whatever she could to keep it. "Secrets pet, that's hurting." She let her guard down at this. His look on everything was so different from anyone normal. He was one that needed to be understood and discovered for lack of a better term. He saw that she had let her guard down and took this opportunity to strike. He may have had feelings for her and she may be his friend but he knew that with one blow she could turn him to dust. If he was gonna get her to reveal that secret he had to be careful. He pinned her to the floor before anyone noticed that he had moved. He straddled her stomach pinning her legs down at the thigh with his feet and holding both of her wrists in one hand above his head. "Not so tough now are you siren? You can't fight, and I'm in charge of what happens to you. What do you think I'm going to do?" His voice was cold and distant. His face had anger etched into it. His vampire face wasn't exactly attractive but she wasn't repulsed by it either. Other demons gathered closer to watch the scene unfold. All were wondering if sirens really weren't all they were cracked up to be. Could a lowly vampire take out a siren in just one move? Celice wasn't about to let Spike win this. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, now siren, no getting help here. We all wanna see what you've got." She bent her wrists back until her palms were on the floor. As she did this she raised her body on her feet. She lifted herself and Spike off of the floor. The backbend she was in held Spike off of the floor completely.

Spike was just as stunned as the rest of the demons standing around them. Celice was lucky she and Alyssa had worked on things like this. They had been put in the same situation so often that they finally worked out how so get out of the loosing position. She carefully brought up her right foot and was balancing only on her left. She used the free leg to kick Spike hard enough to throw him off of her. The force of her kick and the sudden absence of his weight was enough to bring both of her feet off of the floor and put her in a handstand. She continued over full circle onto her feet again and turned to face Spike. Both were battle ready and wanting to prove who the better demon was. They ran at each other full force. As Spike moved to hit her, Celice jumped shoulder height to him and shimmered them both out before she hit the floor.

Chris and Alyssa orbed into the living room of the manor. Alyssa slipped gracefully from his arms and stood facing him. She reached out and took his hands. He looked at her in wonder. The lust filling the room was intoxicating. It overpowered all of their senses. Alyssa lowered Chris to the floor. He felt as if he were floating. She had to retrace her thoughts for the lack of focus. They had wanted each other so badly and now was their chance. She leapt on top of him and began to fiddle with his clothing. She wanted so badly to just rip his shirt off but she wanted him to squirm first. When she finally got the last button undone she leaned down and stroked his chest with her delicate fingers and mouth alike. At each touch his sighs grew heavier until he began to shudder. Everything felt invigorating. She touched him in all of the right ways. She was in control of his every move. He raised a hand to touch her wavy hair and she moved further down to his waist. The lust between them was thickening and he had to have her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her feverishly. Before she could notice, Chris had but Alyssa on her back and was fiddling with her own blouse. They broke the kiss only to breathe. Chris began kissing gingerly down her neck until he reached her breasts. She was sighing heavily and suppressing a moan as he removed her shirt in one move. He had to stop for a brief moment. He stared down at her. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought. Her brown hair was draped on the floor flawlessly, her eyes flashed at him with desire, and her perfectly curved figure hypnotized him. He bent down and kissed her from her chest, down the middle of her stomach, and continued until he reached the edge for her low rise jeans. When she began to tremble at his every touch he knew this torture had gone on long enough. The same thought ran through her mind.

Celice and Spike appeared outside the front of the bar. She came down behind Spike and tripped him. He caught himself and turned to face her. "What's the matter siren? Are you afraid if them seeing you loose?" She glared at him with razor-like eyes. "You and I both know that isn't why we're out here Spike." The vampire tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. He reached into his jacket and got a cigarette. "How about you tell me why we're out here love, because, I really don't have a clue." He lit the cig and took a long drag. "Look, I don't have time to fight with you. I have to go and…." "And what pet?" She turned her head away from him. She wasn't going to break her promise. "Ah, yes, more secrets then. Alright, go on then. Get your demon and keep the rest of us safe. You just remember one thing Celice, we ain't kids and you ain't mum. Sometimes what seems like suicide turns out to be the easiest thing you'll ever do." She looked up to see him standing right in front of her. He was close enough to touch her but he didn't budge. The caring tone in his voice let her know he wasn't angry just worried. His voice was broken and he face was normal again. He looked at her with warm, saddened eyes. "I thought you were leaving pet." He looked down into her scared face. Fear was in her eyes but a smile crossed her lips. He put a hand on the side of her face and she leaned into it. He was comforting. She wanted to tell him everything she knew and take him with her to the underworld but she knew that she couldn't. He pulled her towards him and bent down to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him so badly but knew she couldn't. Her job was to protect Alyssa at all costs and that meant nothing could get in the way. Nothing could hold her back. She shimmered out just before their lips met. Spike stopped frozen. He dropped his hands and slapped his sides. "Bollocks! What the bloody hell did she do that for?" She appeared in the bar again behind a medium level demon standing alone in the back. She put a hand over his mouth and an atheme to his back. "You're coming with me. When I let you go you're not going to say anything to anyone about me." She took her hand from his mouth and spun him around to face her. "Take me to the underworld and leave. That is all I ask." The stunned demon looked at her in confusion. "You're a siren madam. What on earth would you need me to take you to the underworld for?" She held up the atheme and glared at the demon. "Did I say ask questions? Just take me and leave." He nodded his head yes and she put away the knife. She touched his shoulder to make it look like she was the one taking him. The demon shrugged and they appeared in a cavern similar to the one Cole had been in earlier. The demon left as soon as she stepped away. She heard another shimmer behind her and turn to see Reynar and Araumycos standing behind her.

Chris kissed Alyssa as feverishly as he had before. She pulled back and looked at him. "Your room or mine?" Chris orbed them onto his bed no realizing they had left more than on article of clothing behind. The light of the full moon outside of his window lit the two just enough to see the other's face. In a fury of hands both lost what little clothes they had left on and the two laid still for a moment preparing for the next step. Alyssa rolled on top of Chris and slowly slid down on him entirely. She felt a slight pain at first due to his size but it subsided just as quickly. She rocked her hips to and froe slowly gradually picking up the pace. After a couple of minutes he put her on the bottom never breaking their connection. He thrust hard and animal like. She moaned with each movement he made and he groaned with pleasure each time she squeezed him. She scratched at his back leaving red streaks that stung his skin but heightened his own pleasure. They continued their battle for the top position over the next hour until both came loudly and Alyssa collapsed onto his chest.


End file.
